The Sleeping Tamaranian Sleeping Beauty Teen Tita
by RavenGagalover
Summary: The Teen Titans go Disney! This is part of my series where the Teen Titan's life events are all Disney related. In this story, Starfire plays the role of a famous princess who needs a true love's kiss to be awaken. RobxStar and only a lil bit of BBxRae pairings
1. Chapter 1 The Princess

**One day, on the planet of Tamaran, a King and Queen had their second child. Her name was Koriand'rSol. The whole kingdom was joyous and excited. But having more than one child would mean that they would have to choose between them to rule Tamaran. Between the two, the King Myand'r and Queen Luadn'r thought that the youngest, would be best to carry on their royal tradition.**

* * *

"How could a small weakling take the throne from the first born, and more powerful princess!" Blackfire raged and punched the wall of the cave she was hiding in.

Though, she devised an evil plan, against her younger sister, which would be carried out at the birth celebration, the very next day.

_-At the birth celebration, everybody was having a wonderful time. The princess received many gifts from her subjects and other planet royalties. Then, the Three Good Sorceresses from a distant planet (Earth) came to give the young princess, their presents- _

"I give the princess, the gift of beauty among others!" yelled, the first, Bumble Bee (Though it was not necessary for the princess on her planet, but if she were to travel to other quadrants, other life will notice her fairly).

"I give the princess the strength in her heart to love!" the second sorceress Terra exclaimed.

At last, the last sorceress, Raven, approached the cradle. With a straight face, she took peered over at the baby.

"My gift, shall be the gift of knowledge," she pulled up her hood and chanted the words,

"Azarath Metrion Zi-"

"Hello mother and father. And fellow servants." Blackfire had appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Everyone gasped at her sight. The three sorceresses glared at Blackfire, but she hissed back at them.

"So, this is little sister…pathetic." Blackfire chuckled at the idea that Koriand'r would ever be the ruler of a great planet.

"Princess Komand'r," spoke her father,

"Please show some respect to the future queen." Then, Blackfire laughed at her father.

"I will show no respect for this, err… creature. But I do have a gift to honor her." She said, smirking.

"Behold, before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel, and fall into a deep sleep. Where she will never, wake up."

She cackled at the spell she had just cast upon her, dear, little, sister. But before the King can order her capture, she flew out through the ceiling at lightning speed.

"Raven, you still have a gift I entrust?" the Queen turned to Raven who was prepared to fight, but held back by the other sorceresses.

She glanced at the Queen and did remember that she was interrupted, and that there may still be some hope.

"I'm not able to break the spell," she sadly implied. She took a peek over her shoulder and saw that the queen was about to cry.

"But I can make a way for someone else to." Raven whispered to herself.

Again, she approached the cradle and built up on Blackfire's spell.

"When the princess pricks her finger, she will lie in sleep. But she can be awakened by True Love's Kiss," Raven concentrated on the babe, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

Wow. First story going great! Don't forget to review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Going Away

** So far, the princess has been born and her birth was celebrated. Her jealous sister Blackfire has attempted to steal the throne by casting a spell that will affect Starfire in the future. But thanks to the sorceress Raven, she will be able to awaken with a true love's kiss.**

* * *

_-Knowing that it is not safe for the princess to be around her sister, the King and Queen wanted to find a way to hide their her sibling-_

-**In the Sorceress's Chamber…-**

"The poor princess." Terra said as she looked through the window, and down on the guests leaving the castle.

"There's no point sulking about it." Raven told her, as she flipped the page of her spell book.

"We've got to do something, or say something." Bumble Bee implied.

"There's nothing we _can_ do." Terra complained. After picking up tiny pebbles with her powers, and dropping them on the floor, she just sighed.

"Powerful Sorceresses," in came a castle guard, "The King and Queen wish to discuss some…business with you." The three girls just shrugged at each other.

Terra and Bumble Bee followed the guard out the door. Bumble Bee peeked her head in the chamber,

"Rae, you coming?" she asked. Raven just slammed her book shut and followed.

**-In the King and Queen's chamber…-**

"We wish you three would take our princess, far, far away." King Myand'r instructed the three.

"We thought if you could care for her until she is 16, and then bring her back so she may claim the throne." The Queen Luadn'r explained.

Of course, the three sorceresses were puzzled, but this was their King and Queen telling them things to do.

"Where would we go?" asked Raven. As the king reached into the cradle and picked up the babe.

"Well, we were thinking back at your home planets? The … Earth maybe?" the Queen suggested.

_-The king handed the baby carefully to Bumble Bee-_

"Your highness, isn't there another way?" Bumble Bee sadly looked at the baby.

"No other way, will keep her safer from Komand'r." squeaked the queen, starting to weep.

"Now, you will take our dear daughter away." He softly asked as a tear ran down his cheek.

Terra understood what they were feeling. Someone being taken away … for a long time …

"Yes your majesty." Raven replied sternly. Bumble Bee and Terra looked at her. They knew Raven wasn't feeling any guilt or sorrow for the highnesses.

"Gather all the belongings you'll need and be on your way as soon as possible. We don't want anymore trouble between these two sisters." The King added.

As the three sorceresses faded away to their chamber, the king held the weeping queen in his arms. Hoping someday, they'd see their daughter again.

* * *

*Whew* I will be updating frequently with all this time on my hands :p

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3 Titan's Tower

**After the dreaded spell cast upon the princess Koriand'r by her sister, the King and Queen decide to have their child taken away by good hands. It was the only way, heartbreaking as though it was. But they knew, that the sorceresses would take care of her.**

* * *

-_On Earth-_

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Terra, floating on a rock. "I mean, wouldn't it be weird if people saw 3 girls with a baby walking around the city?"

Bumble Bee understood her question but couldn't answer because she was not sure.

"There," Raven pointed, "Titans Tower."

_-The three landed on the top of the Tower. When they got inside, it was messy but nobody was there. Just then, they heard talking and footsteps coming toward the door. Terra and Raven got ready to fight-_

" DUDE, I'M TELLING YOU, I HEARD A THUD ON THE ROOF. AND I THOUGHT I SAW-"

_-The green boy and robot man stopped and stared in awe. The girls put their guard down and Raven went up to the guys-_

"We're here on a mission," She stated. "And we needed a-"

"Cool! Can we crash here?" Terra asked happily knocking Raven out of her way. (Who mumbled words as she got up and dusted herself off).

"For… how long?" asked the little green dude.

"16 years." Answered Bumble Bee.

The green boy and half robot man was awestruck.

"16 years? Dude, that's like, another lifetime!" he complained.

"What's your point?" Raven asked and raised an eyebrow. "You can believe us when you want but we have magic that will enable us to return things to normal if anything goes wrong."

"So what's your mission." The half-robot finally asked.

"We have to keep a princess safe from her sister for 16 years." Terra explained.

"Well, Hi then. My name is Beast Boy and this is Cyborg. We're super heroes in this town." Beast Boy introduced with his hand out, hoping for a handshake.

"I'm Terra." Terra waved and smiled.

"I'm Bumble Bee." Bumble quickly pointed to herself, as she was tending to the princess.

Everybody (but Bumble Bee) looked at Raven, who had her arms crossed and looked agitated.

She sighed, removed her hood, and spoke blankly.

"Hi, I'm Raven."

_-Terra gave Beast Boy a hug, and Cyborg got a high-five from Bumble Bee-_

"Want us to order pizza?" Beast Boy asked smiling.

"Sure!" agreed Terra.

"Go ahead." Bumble said.

"Whatever." Mumbled Raven.

_-Beast Boy called up the pizza place on the phone and ordered 4 pizzas for delivery-_

"So what's the 'princess's' name?" Cyborg asked Bumble Bee, as she laid Koriand'r on a bed of pillows on the couch.

"Her name is Koriand'r. But I think we should change it so that her sister Blackfire doesn't find her." Bumble Bee stood there, thinking.

"Let's call her Starfire!" She exclaimed. "After all, that's what her name means. And Blackfire wouldn't be able to find someone with that name here on Earth."

So Cyborg and Bumble Bee talked, Terra and Beast Boy ate pizza together, and Raven quietly read a book.

* * *

Ok so this story, will be a little shorter than I thought. :/ but please review! That will make it better


	4. Chapter 4 Could he be?

**The princess, Koriand'r came into the galaxy and was honored by her people. But her jealous sister got in the way of her normal life, now she must go and live with the three kind girls that will protect her, and the two lovely boys who will kindly give them a place to stay. And 16 years passed…**

* * *

16 years passed. The three sorceresses managed to make a potion and used spells to keep them and the men from aging. Starfire grew up to be a lively and kind girl. Though, without Raven's gift of knowledge, and the fact that she did not attend school, she wasn't very bright. But Raven taught her enough for her to survive in a dangerous world. On her 16th birthday, which is also the day they will be leaving, she was still lying fast asleep in bed for the afternoon.

"We should throw a party!" suggested Terra.

"Shhh." Bumble Bee hushed her up.

"Did you girls say, party?" Cyborg asked.

"What party?" Raven scowled at her two friends.

"They're thinking of planning a party for Starfire." Replied Beast Boy.

"Or a farewell party!" added Cyborg.

Bumble Bee, Terra, and Cyborg started planning. Beast Boy leaned towards Raven, who was reading her book.

"Ey Raven, wanna go put up the decorations with me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um…let me think. No!" she slammed the book in his face and left for her room. Beast Boy joined the others in the party planning. After all the noise, Starfire showed up in the common room.

"Why is everybody huddled up together? Please, is there a secret or something I should know?" she blankly asked.

"Nothing, Star!" Beast Boy said faking a laugh. "You know, I will order 5 pizzas. Why don't you go pick them up at the pizza place?" he asked. He got the phone, called up the number, and ordered. He then slammed the phone down, gave Star some money, and pushed her out the door. "Take your time, don't hurry back, and don't forget to be safe, bye!" and Beast Boy returned back to his team's consolation.

"Ok, everybody to their station!" Bumble Bee ordered. Cyborg went to bake his cake, Terra wanted to try make an excellent firework show, Beast Boy tried thinking up of entertainment, and Bumble Bee used magic customize a dress for Starfire.

Meanwhile, Starfire was out on her way to the pizza place. When she wanted to stop by the park. She remembered that Raven said that getting sidetracked is not an option.

"I have to do what I have to do." Sighed Starfire. But she could not help it! Terra had taught her all her life not to worry, and go for whatever you want. So she sat down on a bench, and thought about Bumble Bee's words. Bumble Bee would tell her to think about what is right.

"I need to get those pizzas. But uncle Beast Boy told me to take my time. And not to hurry back." She just sat there on the bench thinking. Squirrels and birds started to surround Starfire. She laughed and played with them as they jumped and flew around her.

"Hey there. Is this seat taken?" Starfire looked to her right to see a boy. A spiky haired boy in a mask, cape, and the letter R on the side of his shirt had asked her a question. Starfire scooted to the left to make room for the boy.

"Hi, I'm Robin." Robin gave her a handshake. He sat next to her and they smiled at each other.

"My name is Starfire." She said back with a dumb smile. They talked and laughed happily, and it did start to get windy. When a flower blew into Robin's lap. He picked it up and put it in Starfire's hair. They then got a strange feeling, and started to lean in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry! I must go!" Starfire got up and was about to walk away. But Robin grabbed her hand.

"Why are you is such a hurry?" he asked.

"I am supposed be to be running…an errand! I am supposed to get food for my family." She explained.

"Oh. But, when will I see you again?" asked Robin with a sad face.

"I…do…not know. Maybe never perhaps. But do you wish to meet up tonight?"

"Sure." Robin's face lit up.

"I live in the tower, away from the city." And with that, Starfire flew away, away from her new "friend".

* * *

Oh dear! I should be getting to work on the double! Please review guys.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbyes

**It seems that Starfire didn't have any problems growing up, but that didn't mean her caretakers didn't have any worries. They still feared for the princess and for the planet of Tamaran. It was foretold that the princess would be put to a wake less sleep, unless she is kissed by her one true love.**

* * *

"Now that I think of it, I regret being too careful about Starfire," Bumble bee said as she ruffled the dress she had customized, "How is she gonna find her true love if she hasn't gone out much?"

Raven walked in on Bumble Bee's question.

"Well, isn't there the Prince back in Tamaran?" she pointed out, laying 3 books in gift wrap on the table.

"Well, it's obviously she doesn't love him because she doesn't know him." Bumble Bee replied.

"I'm done with my presentation!" Terra came in with her hands up, but all covered in dirt, "Did I miss anything?" Terra's face turned into a blank expression.

"Bumble Bee and Raven wonder who and how much time it will take for Starfire to fall in love." Beast Boy shouted over the booming music he was testing out.

"Yo, done with my 5 layer cake!" Cyborg called out, making the finishing touches on what seemed to look like the yummiest cake ever! Beast Boy, Terra, and Bumble Bee drooled at the sight. They heard a thud on the roof.

"Quick everybody hide everything!" Cyborg called. Everyone, but Raven, hid their gifts and themselves behind something. Cyborg grabbed Raven from her chair and made her hide with the rest of her friends. Beast Boy turned off the lights only seconds before Starfire came into the common room.

"Hello," Starfire asked, "Um…uncles? Dear aunts?" she flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" her caretakers all shouted. They all held their gifts before her, which made her almost drop the pizzas.

"I'll get those for you," Beast Boy politely said, taking them from her.

"Friends, this is most wonderful! What a way to spend my 16th birthday!" she shouted happily.

After a few pizzas, some cake, and games, Starfire sat next to Raven.

"Raven," she started and looked at the clock, "I wish to tell you of something that happened today."

"Yes Starfire?" Raven put down her book and waited for Starfire to finish the explanation.

"I have met a nice young boy, about my age, and we talked today. I have socialized with him and found that we have much in common. He is very sweet and kind, I told him I'd meet him tonight here." Starfire smiled.

"Starfire, you do know we will be leaving tonight for Tamaran?" Raven tried to say. Starfire however, has feared this day ever since they told her when she was 13.

"I did not know we will be leaving on this day!" she cried. She ran out of the tower with her hands over her eyes, and sat down on the rocks.

_-In the tower-_

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why is she crying?" Bumble Bee asked. Terra was about to run out to Starfire but Bumble Bee held her back.

"She says she's met a boy. And when I told her we will be leaving, she lost it." Raven explained.

"Wait, Starfire met someone!" Terra yelled, "This could be her one true love!"

"No, it's up to the King and Queen." Bumble Bee shook her head.

_-Outside the tower-_

Starfire sat weeping out of pure fear and loneliness. She was lonely all her life and now she will be leaving to a place where she has no friends, and where an evil sister wanted her dead!

"Hey Star. I see this is your house?" Robin had come. He approached, and then sat next to her.

"Oh Robin, It is hard to explain, but I just can't be happy right now." She cried. Robin put an arm over her and she hugged him. "This is the last time I see you." She whispered to him, as she hugged him tightly.

Terra, Raven, and Bumble Bee looked down at them from the top of Titan's Tower. Terra, carried on with her fireworks show as Robin and Starfire watched.

_-Later on-_

"It's time to go Starfire." Terra cheered. Starfire was all ready to go, she wore the dress Bumble Bee made for her, and was carrying the storybooks Raven had given her. She was looking out the window, into the city.

"Goodbye, Robin." She said under her breath. At the top of Titan's tower, everybody was saying his or her goodbyes.

"Raven can I have a hug?" Beast Boy smiled and held his arms out. Raven rolled her eyes gave him a quick hug.

"It's time. Your mother and father will be very happy to see you once you're there." Bumble Bee stated.

The 4 young ladies levitated into the sky and soon flew out into space. Cyborg and Beast Boy gazed on until they were nothing but a twinkle.

* * *

Ugh. so much work to do. but like my idol, i'm a workaholic so i need to get moving. (don't forget to review)


	6. Chapter 6 Tragedy and The Rescue

**Princess Starfire was taken to Earth to be raised by her guardian sorceresses. Upon growing up on Earth, she has not been able to go out often. Her final day on earth was her 16****th**** birthday. The day seemed to be going just swell (a little suspicious but swell). Until she met a boy named Robin. Then the day turned wonderful. But later that afternoon, everything went crashing down. The three sorceresses and Princess Koriand'r head home to the planet Tamaran.**

* * *

The four girls landed on the huge balcony of Starfire's tower.

"We should totally make it a BIG surprise for your parents." Terra exclaimed. She grabbed Bumble Bee's arm and ran through the door, and down into the ballroom.

"You should stay here and get ready if you like." Raven put a hand on the shoulder of the child she had raised with two of her friends.

"Raven, just when I was feeling the joyfulness of … this unknown feeling, I had to turn away!" Starfire just stared at her feet. Raven sighed, and began to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway.

"Stay in here. We'll tell you when you can come down." With that, Raven left a bit of her door open and disappeared through the hallway.

Starfire sat at her vanity, and just wept. The feeling she had inside was almost like how her parents felt when she was taken away. The feeling of being apart from the person you love. It was like being sucked into an empty vortex, and finding yourself alone in cold, plain, air.

Just then, a glowing red light was beaming from outside her door. She noticed it reflecting on her mirror. A sudden adrenaline rush charged through her veins and she was mindless in a flash. Starfire stood up, and slowly followed the light into the darkening hall.

At the same time, Terra was running up the stairs, on her way to Starfire's room.

"Hey Star your parents can't wait-" she stopped and found the door swung open. "Starfire?" she called, "Starfire?" Terra looked in the princess' room and found nothing. She called to the others and they got to Terra as fast as they could. They saw a faint glowing red light in the left hall.

"The prophecy was fulfilled… There!" Raven pointed, and they ran after it. With all the twists and turns they were making, they didn't think they'd be able to save Starfire in time.

Starfire was drawing nearer to the light, drawing nearer to her doom. She found her way into a small, empty room. Well, almost empty. A red-glowing spinning wheel was centered in the room. Starfire had the sudden urge to touch the spindle, but hesitated. Somewhere, a voice was telling her to touch it.

"Come on, princess! You know must. Obey me!" the voice rang through Starfire's ears. Starfire reached out, and before she knew it, she was on the floor, unconscious.

"Starfire? _Starfire_?" The three sorceresses were calling her name from left to right. Then, they gasped at the sight they saw. Starfire was upon the floor, what seemed to be, lifeless.

"Star…" Terra breathed.

"No…" Raven's eyes grew wide and glossy.

"I can't believe…" Bumble Bee couldn't even find the words to finish her sentence. Also, she did not have the time. Princess Komand'r had appeared before them, cackling at her sister's defeat.

"This was much easier than I thought." Blackfire laughed. "Now, I entrust that she has a true love to set her free?" she asked slyly. Then frowned. "Oh come on, you mean to tell me she hasn't? Ha! How pathetic. That means she's doomed." And Blackfire faded away.

The three ladies surrounded the motionless princess. Terra and Bumble Bee start to weep at each other's side. Raven however, knew exactly what they had to do.

"We need to get that Robin boy, and bring him here." She stated. She shot straight into space, breaking through the ceiling. At lightning speed, she rocketed towards Earth. She slammed her foot in the air as a brake, and landed on Titans Tower.

"You guys I need your help!" she shouted all the through the house.

"What happened Rae?" Cyborg asked yawning. Raven explained everything and the boys were shocked.

"So you need help to find this Robin dude?" Beast Boy confirmed, and Raven nodded.

"Come here, this super computer can track him down." Cyborg started typing on this huge computer installed in the tower. The alarm for trouble went off soon after.

"Great!" Beast Boy said sarcastically. The three of them went into the scene. A creature named Cinderblock was terrorizing citizens. Beast Boy and Cyborg started attacking and Raven used her magic to assist.

"Stand back!" a voice cried. The three friends looked back and found a boy in a mask running toward the villain. He shot disks out of his belt and caused a big explosion. Police came right in time to take Cinderblock to custody.

"You're Robin!" Raven realized. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand, Beast Boy grabbed Robin's, and Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's. Raven didn't mind this; she just cared that she'd get to Starfire before something else happens.

When she showed up in Starfire's room, Terra and Bumble Bee had put the princess in her bed.

"We put everybody to sleep," Terra sobbed, "So that when she woke up, they won't remember anything!" Terra couldn't help it and just ran out the room.

"Aw dude, what happened?" Beast Boy looked down at the girl he helped raise.

"I'll do it." Robin said. "But we need to get rid of Blackfire first, because she can do this again as soon as she wakes up." Robin walked to the balcony and jumped off. He shot a grappling hook at the wall and he managed to land on the ground safely. But then found he was at Blackfire's feet.

"Ah, so you're the boy." She chuckled, "Just to let you know, you're no match for me."

"I'll do my best." Robin smirked. Blackfire shot red fire bolts at him as he ran in circles around her. He threw disk grenades and birdarangs, but they missed. All he could do was delay and hide in the smoke. It seemed hopeless; he started to think he _was_ no match for Blackfire.

"Robin!" Raven called from upon the balcony. The three sorceresses looked down at the battle. They combined their magic and transferred it to Robin.

"Now hit her with all you've got!" commanded Bumble Bee. Robin focused completely on his temporary powers, and forced it at all on Blackfire.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she shrieked, and was shot backwards. She looked up to find three enraged sorceresses looking down at her. Blackfire's arms gave way and she fell flat on the floor.

Bumble Bee and Terra walked to the hero wonder-boy.

"Well you did it." Bumble Bee complimented.

"Yay!" cheered Terra.

"I guess." Robin said dusting himself off.

"You know what you have to do now." Bumble Bee smiled at Robin. Robin's eyes widened, and he was brought into the princess' room.

* * *

Almost done! :) plz review


	7. Chapter 7 Love at Last

I just wanna let you guys know that this was a great story and I loved writing it. This is the final chapter of this wonderful fairytale. (Usually on the last chapter I switch the summary up with the author's note. The summary is on the bottom) Don't worry, there'll be more stories like this ;) and don't forget to review please. Enjoy! Thanks for Reading!

* * *

"Starfire," he whispered. He studied her face for a moment. He can almost see her smile, like when she did when they met. Finally, he went in and kissed her.

Starfire's eyes slowly opened, and found the boy of her dreams smiling at her. Her eyes turned glossy and tears of joy flowed from them. She hugged Robin tightly and he did so back.

"It's you!" she kept cheering to him. More tears ran down her cheeks. Tears filled with desire and bliss.

"Come, let's go meet your parents." Robin held her hand and the two made their way to the ballroom. Starfire couldn't help but just stare at him as they walked together.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the beautiful princess Koriand'rSol. She was a full-grown teenager, which made people think time flew by so quickly. People even wondered if that was the princess.

"Mother, Father!" Starfire cried. She ran into their arms happily.

"Koriand'rSol." The king said lovingly. It felt so touching to have your own daughter back in your arms.

The subjects cheered and cried. The princess was back, and they would have someone to claim throne. Her parents also revealed to her a small child, which turned out to be her brother, Ryand'r.

The three sorceresses and two boys watched the reunion from above the ballroom. To their surprise, the boys were crying.

"What a lovely couple." Bumble Bee smiled.

"Erhem, Bumble Bee, you wanna dance?" Cyborg had a wide smile on his face but sweat was dripping down the side of his head.

"Sure, Sparky." Bumble Bee winked and took Cyborg's hand.

"They're so cute together!" Terra was throwing flower petals everywhere. "Robin and Starfire, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee, AWWW!" Terra pranced around. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven.

"Get it off, before you lose it." She warned. Beast Boy pulled his arm off right away. Beautiful music played and everyone made a circle around the middle of the ballroom.

Robin gave out his hand for Starfire to take.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling. Starfire eagerly took his hand they both walked towards the spot. They began to dance gracefully. Starfire's dress swept on the floor like a ghost. Robin's feet were accurate in the steps and beat.

Terra and Raven were looking down at them with a smile. Beast Boy tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"Hey um… I was wondering, do _you_ want to dance?" Beast Boy asked. Raven, finally just smiled, and they danced in each other's arms.

"Robin," Starfire stopped. "Kiss me one more time." She whispered. Robin just smiled and did what she asked.

* * *

**The princess Koriand'rSol or Starfire, was destined to die at a young age. Her loving sorceresses and their friends cared for her as a child. On her 16****th**** birthday, she was to return to her home planet Tamaran. She met a young boy whom she had feelings for. The boy fought for her when she was helpless, and returned her life with True Love's Kiss. Now, she dances with the boy who awakened the sleeping beauty.**


End file.
